fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Shannon
Shannon is a new customer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. She is a reporter for Nowtime News. She has a brown hat with bleached blonde hair and black glasses. If you look closely, you will see her blue eyeliner. She has a blue coat and a red and white plaid shirt. Flipdeck Info Shannon is an investigative reporter for Nowtime News. She went to Tastyville to track down the source of counterfeit tickets being sold near Griller Stadium. Shannon quickly refocused her attention on the disappearance of 28 people attending a Free Burger Day promotion at Papa’s Burgeria. During the ordeal she interviewed several key witnesses who saw strange individuals lurking around town the night before. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun * Relish * Onions * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Root Beer ** Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Vanilla Cake * Dark Blue Frosting * Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) * Rock Candy * Cupcake 1: ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cherry (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Candy Rocket (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Rocket (Marshmallow on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Blackberries * Powsicle Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Blueberry Syrup * Wildberry Derps * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria * Regular Cellentani (Penne in other holidays) * Rico's Chili (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) * Cheddar Cheese (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) * 3 Meatballs * 3 Sausages * Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blackberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo, Banana Toppings She Is Unlocked With *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Papa's Ballpark Mustard. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Dark Blue Frosting. Trivia *Before Root Beer is unlocked, Shannon orders three different sodas (first Fizzo, then Dr. Cherry and penultimately, Tangerine Pop). *If you look very closely onto the lens of her camera in her Flipdeck photo, you can see Radley Madish, the main antagonist of Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. This indicates that she might have witnessed him from outside as he sucks all of the customers in Papa's Burgeria into the portal to Munchmore (as in the intro of the game). Gallery Shannoncustomer.png|Shannon when she's not a star customer. shannon at hot doggeria.png Quinn and shannon.png|Shannon and Quinn Shannon Order.png|Shannon's final Hot Doggeria order. Shannon123.jpg|shannon thumbs-up ShannonIsEvil.png thumb.png|you call that a food no no no dsfhjisdmhgoijbidf.png|it looks so good i'm putting my hands in the air Papa's Pastaria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png Deano and Shannon.jpg|Deano and Shannon in the line Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria debuts Category:People with hats Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People with glasses Category:People with blonde hair Category:Starlight Jubilee Customers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:"S" Customers Category:People that are skinny Category:People without eyebrows Category:S customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria